memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Sidra Valerian
| Rank = ensign | Insignia = | }} Sidra Valerian was a Human female serving in Earth's Starfleet in the 22nd century. Valerian was of Scottish ancestry, and spoke with a Scottish accent. History The Romulan War By 2155, Valerian held the rank of Ensign and served as the senior communications officer aboard the ''Columbia''. In mid-July, Valerian picked up a distress call from the planet Draylax while patrolling the Coalition shipping lanes. As a follow up, Admiral William Gardner ordered Columbia to defend the planet with any means necessary. After serveral failed attempt to establish communication with the attackers, Columbia with the help of the NX-01, destroyed the Romulan contolled Klingon warships. In the following days Valerian received another call for help. This time it came from near Alpha Centauri from a freighter convoy. The rescue attempt left Columbia with severe damages including to its communications system, so they were unable to report to Starfleet Command. ( }}) After serveal days of hard work Valerian managed to restore the comm system and a Vulcan ship towed Columbia back to Earth. After repair have been completed, they were charged with establishing the new Vulcan warp detection grid around Coaltition star systems. Their first stop was at Jupiter Station to pick up essential materials for the mission. While there Valerian visited a local bar where she met with journalist Gannet Brooks who interviewed her. In mid-2156, Columbia was ordered to escort a mining convoy from the Onias Sector to Earth, but they never reached their destenation. ( ) The Caeliar Following a Romulan attack on the convoy, the Columbia used its impulse engines to make a dangerous journey using time dilation, to reach the nearest class M planet. Valerian was part of the landing party to that planet, Erigol, where they made first contact with the Caeliar race. After efforts by other members of the the team to use the Caeliar's technology to return the Columbia to its original time went badly wrong, the city of Axion was relocated in time to the year 1519. ( |Gods of Night}}) After being informed that there was no way to return to her own time, Valerian slowly became mentally unstable, requiring constant care from Johanna Metzger. She lost the capacity for speech and did not interact with most of her mates, only the doctor herself, and then only to be led around. After Caeliar engineer Edrin constructed a holographic program of a warm, sunny beach, Valerian was escorted there every day, and she frolicked, often without clothing; however, she remained mute outside of the holochamber. After Metzger committed suicide in 1573, Valerian's condition worsened considerably. She sank into a catatonic comatose state, where she neither ate nor drank, and her body began to destroy itself, a condition her former crewmates allowed to ravage her body for three days. Wishing to find a way to heal her friend, former Earth Starfleet Captain Erika Hernandez allowed Inyx of the Caeliar to perform an experimental procedure on her, attempting to infuse her with catoms and link her with the Caeliar communal gestalt, hoping to use the group mind to draw her out. The procedure failed when Valerian's mind rejected the link with the gestalt, and she died on the operating table while Hernandez and Veronica Fletcher looked on. ( |Mere Mortals}}) Appendices Connections Appearances * }} (First appearance) * |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}} * |Gods of Night}} * |Mere Mortals}} Category:Humans Category:Humans (22nd century) Category:22nd century births Category:Earth Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Starfleet communications personnel Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Columbia (NX-02) personnel Category:Time travellers Category:Starfleet casualties Category:1573 deaths